


How the Blue Spirit Rescued Himself and Other Zutara Month Tales

by HomeAgainRose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeAgainRose/pseuds/HomeAgainRose
Summary: In which I participate in my first Zutara Month. Chapters are either one shots or related to AUs that at one point I will write, I swear. Notes on each.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. How the Blue Spirit Rescued Himself

**Author's Note:**

> So we age everyone up a bit. Katara is 19, Sokka and Zuko are 21, Toph is 18, Aang 17. This is part of my AU that has Katara and Zuko working together to run Order of the White Lotus Missions while in Ba Sing See. Mostly because I have each season taking place over the time of a year. This is also the AU where Katara finds Ursa during the war.

  
It turns out that not having to train the Avatar leads to a very boring afternoon. Toph being Toph decides to keep training Haru, or at least she claims it is training. To Katara it just looks like they are tossing rocks at each other. The others are exploring somewhere. Sokka and Teo have bonded over inventions and last time Katara checks, are having a rather animated discussion about war balloons. Ursa has given her a few more Fire Nations clothes. It is always nice to have variety and Katara will only admit to herself, she did like Zuko's reaction to her wearing red.

The central courtyard by the fountain turns out to be a great place to work on her sewing. Katara has taken the new outfits and her sewing skills to shape them to her tastes. Fire Nation clothing will always be more revealing than she is comfortable in, but she can at least make it fit well. Besides among the clothes is an old robe that will work perfectly for a new Painted Lady robe, were there ever to be a reason she needs one. Even though it will be nice to have. 

Katara smiles as her mind drifts, her fingers deft at the tasks before her. If only she had known about the Painted Lady in Ba Sing See or if Zuko had been with them when she first turned vigilante again in that small village. They really could have done a lot of good for all the people they saw as they journeyed to the invasion. It's one of her regrets that the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit never got to run together. In Ba Sing See they had moved in the shadows without the use of masks, needing to be completely covert while acting for the White Lotus. Katara sighs and holds up the robe, it is perfect for the Painted Lady. 

"So that story was true and not just another piece of propaganda." Ursa's voice draws Katara from her thoughts. "In Hira'a we heard of spirits rising up to fight back against the tyranny of the Fire Lord."

"Um. There was a village. The people were sick, the river polluted. I borrowed the Fire Nation river spirit to help." Katara answers. Ursa nods as she sits beside her. "I was going to go as the Blue Spirit but I'd left the mask on the ship."

"As I recall that is my son's alter ego." Ursa says. Katara nods but the smile still drifts to her face. "I'm going to assume there is quite a tale behind the reason you too have a Blue Spirit mask?"

"There's a reason. It's from one of the missions in Ba Sing See." Katara smiles. She puts her sewing aside and accepts the cup of tea Ursa has brought over. This is one of her adventures that she can tell. 

"Sweet, Sugar Queen is going to tell us what she was up to in Ba Sing See!" Toph calls out. Katara rolls her eyes. 

"I'm always game for a good story." Haru says as he drifts over. Teo and Sokka aren't far behind. 

"Is it a spirit story?" Kiyi asks as she settles by her mother. Toph has already stretched out on a rock lounger. 

"It's from when we were in Ba Sing See. It's actually the first time I was the Painted Lady, well a painted lady or painted spirit if you will." Katara says. She puts aside her sewing stuff and sinks to the ground making up the rest of the circle of the group. 

"Finally I get answers!" Sokka exclaims, pulling out his bag of jerky so he has snacks during this tale.

"First there are only two people who know all the details of this story and one who knows some of the details." Katara says. She pauses to think for a moment. "Second, I am editing parts, because the White Lotus is involved and I can't talk about that stuff and also because I want it to sound like a spirit story." 

"I love spirit stories!"

"Wait is this the jailbreak one?"

"Yes it is." Katara pauses for dramatic effect, everyone is focused on her, including Ursa. "This is the story of how the Blue Spirit rescued himself. Once upon a time in Ba Sing See…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Approximately One Year Ago in Ba Sing See

…Katara creeps along the shadows of the Middle Ring of Ba Sing See. It is less crowded than the Lower ring but still makes her feel claustrophobic and longing for the open ice fields of her youth. The amount of intrigue and court drama present in the Upper Ring does not make Katara feel any better. She can read people and Toph is teaching her how a court works, but she still feels lost. The only time she feels any good is when she's training under General Iroh or out on a mission for the White Lotus with her once enemy at her side. Speaking of. 

"You're late." Katara says as she feels Zuko drop to the alley beside her. Since training with him for the last six months, she has become very much aware of where he is in regard to herself. The heat he seems to give off helps her perspective. She will not acknowledge the other reasons she has kept tightly hidden. 

"Had to ditch the Dai Li."

"So you're the Blue Spirit tonight." 

"More fitting for a jail break." 

Katara nods and the two slip further into the Mid Ring. They steal their way through the darkened streets. The amount of homeless make Katara's heart hurt but they are here for a reason. A very important reason. Katara forces herself not to look and follows Zuko deeper into the Mid Ring. Of the two of them, he knows the area better, so she defers to his judgment. She is too recognizable as the Avatar's Waterbending Teacher to do any actual mission scouting. They have almost reached their destination when Zuko freezes. He drags Katara into the shadows of one of the alley ways. 

"Quiet Smellerbee, I don't know where the two ashmakers disappeared to and quit yelling at me. I know they are ashmakers." Katara stiffens at the voice, surprisingly Zuko does as well. She hears him swear in his native language. 

"I know who that is, I'm going to need to borrow your sword." Katara whispers in a dark tone. 

"You know him too?" Zuko whispers back, in her native tongue this time, they are less likely to be understood. 

"In a manner of speaking. Remember about that guy I told you about whom I iced to a tree?" Katara feels Zuko nod in the dark. 

"That's him? I knew I should have kicked his ass harder." Zuko says. They have gone over the details of the fight in the tea shop several times. Neither one of them ever made the connection. "Wait that means…oh Agni."

"Means what?" Katara asks. Zuko shakes his head. He looks towards the roofs. "Fine but you'll have to help me, we don’t all have your spirit gifts."

Zuko turns to Katara to boost her up to the first ledge so she can continue her climb. She's gotten better but still has issues with the first steps. 

"Wait, someone is there!" They freeze at Jet's words. Katara pulls off her hood, knowing she is a better distraction than him. "Katara? Why are you - It's the Blue Spirit! He's trying to kidnap the Avatar's waterbender!" 

"Hey, let me go!" Katara fights as Jet pulls her from the alley way. She really does not need this and she can't bend and make it look like something else. 

The street comes alive as Earth Kingdom soldiers and a couple Dai Li. It becomes apparent Zuko as the Blue Spirit is surrounded. Katara feels her stomach drop as she watches the Dai Li force Zuko to his knees. They take away his dao swords and bind his hands behind his back in firm rock cuffs. Jet is trying to play comforting hero but Katara wants nothing of it. She breaks away from him and goes to the apparent leader of this group of Dai Li. She is thinking fast and will have no choice but to lie her way out of this one. Especially if she can save Zuko in the process. They both know what will happen if they're captured. 

"Sir! Please sir! What is to happen to the Blue Spirit?" Katara adds a note of flustered damsel to her voice with a touch of pleading. All too easy for her to use now. She really is worried. 

"He is to be taken to prison, no doubt the Earth King himself will wish to unmask the devil." The leader says. 

"He is to remain masked until then?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be proper. You're with the Avatar, I'm certain he'll get an invite to this. Don't worry your head, little lady. We'll handle this fiend." The leader says. He turns to give orders to his men and then back to Jet, who has stepped up beside Katara. "The Mid Ring is no place for a lady of your stature." 

"Don't worry sir, I'll get her home safe." Jet says, puffing up slightly. Katara can feel Zuko's glare shift to him. 

Jet grabs her elbow and Katara wishes right now she could end all of this without giving herself away. She  
feels Zuko's eyes on her. She turns to face him, matching his eyes. She has no choice in this to let him go with the Dai Li and hopefully she will be able to rescue him. Katara gains a few days by the fact a grand party will be organized - she's seen enough of Ba Sing See to know that much will happen. Maybe Toph can land an invite if Aang's presence doesn't. She's going to have to confess to something if she wants to save him. Katara inhales and turns back to Zuko. She mouths the only words she can and hopes his lip reading has improved. At least she knows enough to use his native language. 

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the Dai Li."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katara manages to ditch Jet far quicker than she thought she would. She is not in the mood for his smooth talking and attempts to get her to go home with him. She messed up in the past by being taking in by his lies, it won't happen again not when Zuko's life quite literally hangs in the balance. As soon as he takes the hint - knees to the groin work every time - Katara bolts for the next wall. 

The sky has already started to lighten so she is going to be able to go through the main gate. She still has her pass for the Upper Ring she's just going to need a plan. On a whim she lifts a green dress off a laundry line and ducks into the shadows, pulling it on over her dark blue clothes. She pulls out her hair, rebraiding it into something that looks thrown together, then she bites her lips a couple times. Not that she does it too frequently but noblewoman sneaking back from a late night meeting with a lover has been an effective way of getting through with no questions. She shows her pass, playing shy - except for an exchange of knowing smiles, no one says anything to her. 

The Upper Ring is still abed as Katara steals her way through the alleys, using every trick Zuko has taught her in the last six months. Her mind is racing and she is doing her very best to not break down until she gets home. Her partner, the one person she trusts in a fight to cover her back, her best friend has been captured because of her. Katara swears under her breath as she is almost caught by a patrol. She hoists herself onto the roofs. The houses are further apart here but they're close enough to get her where she needs to go. Katara drops into the courtyard of the house they have been staying and hoists herself into the window of her room. 

With a string of curses in Flame Tongue, Katara pulls off the stolen Earth Kingdom dress and starts pacing her room. Her mind is racing in circles about how she is going to be able to save Zuko. She's going to have to confess to Iroh first and then she's going to save him regardless of what anyone thinks. I protect you, you protect me. It was part of the promises they made to each other when they first agreed to Iroh's plans two months ago. She's not letting him go down for her mistakes. Katara sighs, she's going to have to tell her friends without revealing Zuko's identity. She can't get him out alone, he's the expert at jailbreaks not her. The party is more and more looking like the best place to let this go down. 

"What is wrong with you Sweetness? Your racing heart is giving me a headache." Toph asks as she unceremoniously walks into Katara's room. "Wait did you just get in? Katara, what's going on?"

"The truth?"

"Well I'll know if you're lying, the Earth Kingdom likes its marble." Toph says, tapping her foot on the floor for emphasis as she settles on Katara's still freshly made bed. Katara sighs, she is going to need help. 

"The Dai Li took Zuko captive because Jet recognized me, but they don’t know he's he because they won't let anyone but the Earth King unmask the Blue Spirit." Katara's words tumble out of her faster than she had intended. Toph for her part just sits there utterly and completely stunned. It takes much to silence the younger girl. 

"Okay. That is a lot to unpack. Let's start at the top, Zuko? As in Fire Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" 

"Yes. Ugh we've been running black ops missions for the Order of the White Lotus who is bent on the overthrow of Ozai and his tyranny and to end the war." Katara explains, with as little detail as possible. "Next question?"

"Blue Spirit?"

"Zuko first saved Aang from Zhao as the Blue Spirit, it has kind of become his alter ego. We use it when being straight dark clothes spies won't work." 

"How long?"

"Trained under Iroh with Zuko for six months, being running ops for two." Katara says. She is still a mess. "I swore to him I wouldn't leave him behind. But damn it Jet."

"Jet as in…" 

"Yes, Jet as in. I did get a good shot in though." Katara says. Toph nods. They fall into silence for a moment. 

"Do you have a plan?"

"The Earth King is going to unmask him at a party."

"So we've got at least two days. Maybe less." 

"He can't be unmasked. There's enough people in the court who might recognize him. Pure gold eyes are pretty uncommon." Katara answers. Toph shoots her a look and almost seems to want to say something but doesn’t when she sees how tense Katara is. 

"Infiltrate the party, cause a stir, get out?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"You're going to need Twinkletoes and Snoozles for this." 

"Fine but you can't give up Zuko's identity. I don't need Sokka going all big brother on me or looking too close into what I do at night." Katara says. Toph nods. She has a strange expression on her face. 

"Right because running around as a spy is all you do at night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It turns out that the gears of the royal court work much faster when there is a chance to unmask a well known criminal. Sokka answers the door when Joo Dee arrives with a special invitation for the Avatar and his friends. Sokka keeps her around long enough to get both the stone invitation - earthbenders - and the entire story or at least the official story, before shooing her away. Katara is glad because she's not completely sure she wouldn't have flipped out on Joo Dee and as much as the woman deserves it, she doesn’t as well. It takes all her control not to pounce on Sokka as soon as he returns to the room they're having breakfast in. 

"So apparently there's going to be a big party tomorrow night to unmask the feared criminal known as 'The Blue Spirit'." Sokka says, he hands the invite to Aang who looks it over before passing it on. Katara can't bring herself to look. She can barely eat she feels so bad. 

"But the Blue Spirit is one of the good guys. How did he get caught?" Aang asks. He has admitted to being rescued from Zhao by the Blue Spirit but has never given up his identity. 

"Apparently he was apprehended by a refugee after said refugee rescued the girl the Blue Spirit had been trying to kidnap." Sokka explains. "Which doesn't make any sense. The Blue Spirit has always been a relatively good person." 

"He is." Katara says suddenly. Everyone turns to face her. "I know him. He rescued me when we first came to Ba Sing See. He rescued Aang, he's one of the good guys." 

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sokka asks. Katara inhales. Time to see if she can lie to her big brother's face. Lies of omission don't count.

"I've been sneaking into the Lower Ring to heal the refugees. He's been protecting me." Katara lies. It's more or less true. They have healed the sick just not last night. "And that local? That's Jet. He's lying." 

"Jet helped catch the Blue Spirit! Wait, you were in the Lower Ring last night?" Sokka gasp in shock. Katara glares at him. 

"I never turn my back on those who need me." Katara snaps back. It's one of the core principles of who she is. It's also one of the reasons she was so open to working with the Order of the White Lotus. 

"Katara, you never said you knew the Blue Spirit…"

"He's a good person. We can't let him suffer this." Katara says, her temper flaring. She will do whatever she can to save him. "I will save him with or without your help. It's easier with." 

"Well I'm always game for a good caper. How do we free the Blue Spirit?" Sokka asks. Katara smiles. 

"Simple enough, it's really hard to claim you have captured the Blue Spirit when another comes to his rescue."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The plan is discussed, simple enough. Toph, Aang. and Sokka will go to the party. Katara will arrive as the Blue Spirit to rescue Zuko. They will make it appear they are helping the guard stop the pair of Blue Spirits when in reality they are helping the pair escape. Sokka made Aang stay behind to help him plan after picking Toph's brain for as many details as she can remember from her and Katara's stint at the palace. Katara herself slips away from Joo Dee into the market place. She needs to find another one so she can play the part to help rescue Zuko. 

The trip to the market place is enjoyable in some way. Katara's thoughts are still on the events of the night before. This should not bother her as much as it does but yet it does. She really wishes she had kicked Jet's ass a bit more than she had. It had to be him. He had to be the one to ruin their easy night! Katara wants to scream. It was supposed to be easy. it has been for their last few missions until this. Jet just has to be there and he has to take her best friend captive. Katara swears under her breath once more. 

The market has been fruitless for the first time in a while. Katara has checked every store and cart that sold masks. She has gone to every theater store. There is no sign of the mask. It is key to their plan. Katara swears in every language she can think of. Including several phrases in Fire Tongue she doesn’t know the meaning of but Zuko favors them when he is in a particularly dark mood. Then her eyes linger on a store selling face paint for the theater. 

Katara raises an eyebrow. She is Southern Water Tribes - no stranger to face paint as a mask. She's fairly certain she can remember Zuko's mask well enough to recreate it as face paint. If anything it is easier than looking for the mask - which apparently is near impossible to find in the Earth Kingdom city. Katara makes note of this to ask Zuko where he found it the next time she sees him. Because she will see him again. That much she knows. She pays the proprietor for the face paint: three shades of blue, one white, and one black. She will have to practice when she gets back. 

The trek from the market place to the Jasmine Dragon is longer than she remembers. It's probably because Katara has bad news to deliver. She knows what Iroh will likely say but she refuses to leave Zuko to his fate. The jars of face paint feel heavy in her bag, but they are there because she has his back and he has hers. It is against the oaths they took as Order of the White Lotus but she refuses to abandon her best friend. Although at this point her mind is offering other opinions about just exactly Zuko means to her. Katara shakes her head to banish the thoughts away. 

The message to Iroh is vague. She is aware of that much. Katara desperately wants to go to the Jasmine Dragon and tell the entire truth of the events of the night prior but she can't, she won't. They made vows to the order when they formally joined. The vows stated they would die before they betrayed the order if they were captured and tortured. But they also made separate vows to each other. Vows they won't tell to Iroh or anyone else. Katara will honor those vows now and she knows if she faces Iroh she will break them. Yes it might be White Lotus before everything else, but they swore to protect each other first. She's Water Tribe, the vows between warriors are more important than others. 

Katara returns to the rest of Team Avatar with a bag full of face paint and a new dress. It should be a wooden mask and the attire to go with but she will not think that way. Katara clears her vanity so she can place her new face paints upon it. Right now she feels like she has a war to win. A private war she needs to make sure she emerges victoriously. And she will. After all She is Katara of the Southern Water Tribes, and he's right, she is the Greatest Waterbender to Ever Live.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day of the party dawns and Katara is fairly certain she hasn't slept since Zuko's capture. That is one of those things she will not read into. It seems like all anyone can talk about is that the Blue Spirit is to be unmasked by the Earth King this evening. They have gone over the plan numerous times. Toph can even tell how important this is to Katara that she willingly puts on a dress to play proper lady for one night. Katara really thinks it's because she wants an excuse to knock around a bunch of Earth Kingdom soldiers and will do whatever she can to be able to. 

"Don’t worry, Sweetness, we've got this." Toph says as she walks into Katara's room. The younger woman is dressed in a green and white Earth Kingdom style gown, like she used to wear in Gaoling. 

"I hope so." Katara says as she turns back to the vanity mirror so she can work on her face paint. She is dressed in the loose dark clothes of the Blue Spirit. Her hair is tied back in a low bun in preparation for her hood.

"How are you going to pull this off without bending?" Toph asks. She settles on Katara's bed to watch the older woman paint her face with the blue and white paint after the Blue Spirit's mask. 

"I can fight well enough with the twin swords to make it appear realistic." Katara answers. She finishes her face paint and turns back to face Toph. She pulls up the hood and pins it to her hair. She reaches passed Toph to grab the dao swords from the bed. She straps them on as Sokka knocks. 

"Wow, you certainly look the part." Sokka says. He is dressed in fancy Earth Kingdom green. "How do I look?"

"Better than usual." Toph quips. "You smell better too. See you finally took Sugar Queen's advice and actually took a bath."

"Seemed appropriate. So Katara, can you actually use those swords?"

"Yes." The glare she shoots him, silences the rest of the objections.

"Everyone know their part?" Katara asks as they walk out to join Aang in the main room. 

"Play the Avatar card." 

"Fake help defend the Earth King." 

"Rescue the Blue Spirit." 

"Alright. Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party is in full swing by the time Toph, Sokka, and Aang arrive. They are checked for weapons which they didn’t bring and then escorted into the ball room. The herald announces them. Aang's entrance is greeted with mild applause. Nobles doing the appropriate thing to greet the Avatar. Toph knows bored noble when she hears it. While Toph and Aang talk with the crowd, Sokka takes this opportunity to glance around the room. There are guards stationed at the entrances and in some pattern around the walls. 

The Earth King sits on his throne, looking a bit out of place in the middle of the crowds. Unusual for the royalty they've encountered so far. Beside his throne and to the side sits an iron cage. A man Sokka assumes is the Blue Spirit is chained inside. He is dressed in dark clothes similar to the ones Katara has on. And his mask is almost a perfect match to the painted version Katara made. He is unarmed - expected for a prisoner - and a bit dirty. Despite being caged, he seems defiant and rather familiar to Sokka. 

"Hey, Aang. The Blue Spirit, does he remind you of anyone?" Sokka asks as they drift towards the buffet. Aang seems uncomfortable all the sudden. 

"Not really. He's probably just some refugee or something." Aang says quickly. Sokka almost wonders if Aang knows who is really behind the mask. 

"So do you think Katara knows who he is?" Sokka asks. He really hopes this isn't someone they know. 

"Maybe? I mean if she doesn’t why would she go through all this trouble to rescue him?" Aang suggests. Sokka nods. He doesn’t really believe Aang. He suspects Katara knows who she is rescuing. 

"All okay with you two? Without Sweetness, I worry about leaving you both alone for too long." Toph says as she walks back over to them. 

"Sokka was just wondering if Katara knows who is behind the mask." Aang says quickly. Sokka looks between them. 

"Did it ever occur to you, Snoozles, that maybe she just has a crush on the guy?" 

"Really? But that's my sister!"

"Shh, something's happening." 

The crowds of nobles have started to fall silent as King Kuei stands to address them. Toph, Sokka, and Aang turn to listen with the rest of them. 

"Due to the efforts of our illustrious police force, and the Dai Li, we have finally captured the wanted criminal, known as the Blue Spirit!" King Kuei says. Cheers go up among the nobles gathered. The King moves towards the cage. "It is time to discover the true identity of this fiend." 

"Does it feel colder in her to you?" Toph asks, suddenly. It seems Katara has started her plan. 

"It appears rumors of my capture have been greatly exaggerated." The voice is otherworldly and eerie. Mists form in the room, dissipating as a distinctly female figure appears in the center of the room. "Ah but you have assumed the man in the mask is the Blue Spirit, sadly you have only caught my acolyte." 

"It's the Blue Spirit!" 

"Arrest her!" 

The female Blue Spirit draws her dao swords and smiles. She looks dangerous. The guards rush her and she engages them. Chaos breaks out in the ball room. Nobles fleeing for safety. Guards attempting to take control of the room and arrest the female Blue Spirit. Toph cackles from the side as she tosses around guards and Dai Li alike. Sokka has grabbed a fallen sword from one of the guards to help. The male Blue Spirit seems surprised at the turn of events, especially when the female Spirit appears in front of the cage with a very familiar smile on her painted face. 

"Told you I'd save you from the Dai Li." Katara says with a smirk. She inhales and blows out cold air into the lock - freezing it solid so she can break it, freeing the captive…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"…The pair of Blue Spirits fled out of the ball room, into the halls of the palace, out an open window and into the night. Jumping from roof top to roof top until they land on a very special one." Katara has everyone captivated by her tale. "On the roof of the Jasmine Dragon, they stop and the male Blue Spirit pulls off his mask. 'That has got to be one of the most reckless things you have ever done!' He shouts to his companion. She smiles. 'Technically wouldn't that have been the time I stole the waterbending scroll?' 'Fine second most reckless thing you have ever done.' 'Actually it would be the third.' She says, looking up at him. 'What's the first?' He asks, matching her eyes with his own. 'This' She says, closing the distance between them to press her lips to his. 

"He freezes for a heartbeat before cupping the back of her head deepening the kiss beneath the moon light." Katara says. "The end." 

"So wait, there are only three people who know the entire story?" Katara nods. Sokka continues. "And they are?"

"Toph, myself, and the Blue Spirit." 

"Don’t look at me Snoozles, I'm not telling who he is." 

"So you do know!"

"Katara, did you really kiss the Blue Spirit?"

"Yes, Katara, did you kiss the man you had us help you break out of a cage in the middle of King Kuei's court?" Sokka asks, his tone turning protective big brother. "All the while managing not to reveal his identity." 

"Maybe she didn't. All spirit stories end with a kiss." Kiyi says with a smile. Sokka rolls his eyes. "Who does know who the Blue Spirit is?"

"Several people, none of them likely to confess what they know." Katara answers. The spell of the story is starting to pass as the circle breaks up. Katara packs up her sewing. Kiyi follows her as they walk back to Katara's room. 

"Did you ever get your own mask?" Kiyi asks. 

"I did. Turns out it is easier to find it in the Fire Nation." Katara answers with a smile. She moves to put away her clothes. 

"So did you really kiss the Blue Spirit?" Kiyi asks. 

Katara turns away with a small smile on her lips. Her hand drifts to her lips. She remembers that night on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon quite well. In that moment, kissing Zuko had been one of the most reckless things she has ever done. Mostly because she wasn't sure how he would react and mostly because she just wanted to know. She had been afraid to ruin the friendship they had but during the two days she had known he was captured, Katara had finally admitted her own feelings to herself. Apparently she had not been the only one. Their first kiss had been one of many. With a smile Katara turns back. 

"That is between the Blue Spirit, me, and the moon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not my best, but I did it at least. Time to play catch up.  
Cheers,  
HomeAgainRose


	2. Secret Dances of the Frozen South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a peak at some new cultural developments and some old ones. This is the first of a three part tale continued in 'Fake Dating'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm out of order. My muses demand it. I'm just writing what I feel. Enjoy

It's been five years since the end of the war and the first time all of Team Avatar has managed to reunite. Sokka, Suki, and Toph have seen each other on a semi regular basis. Aang has been around, jumping from place to place - more so after Katara broke up with him at the end of the war. No one saw Katara for three years then she just appeared at the Fire Nation capital and has been working with Zuko ever since. There is a great deal of money riding on the outcome of this partnership. Never the less, the group of six find themselves reunited, and several glasses of wine in at the Fire Lord's private dining room following a delicious meal.

"So wait, you were in the North for three years?" Sokka finally comes out and asks. Katara laughs.

"Spirits no. It was one year, any longer and I would have done more damage than Zhao." Katara answers. The group dissolves into wine enhanced giggles. Aang included who for just this once has been convinced to loosen up. "I told you this. Yugoda was teaching me healing, in between scolding me for treating injuries outside of my expertise."

"You actually let someone tell you off?" Zuko asks in shock. He's been working with Katara for the last two years, she can handle criticism as long as it is accurate and justified and related to her work not herself. Several of his counselors spent a long time learning this.

"In my defense, I did take some unnecessary risks." Katara answers over her wine glass. Everyone turns to face her. "However the North has much to do to make themselves worth dealing with."

"Yeah the North needs help." Sokka says in agreement with Katara's statement. They both hated their time in the North, facing too many obstacles that they would otherwise not have needed too. "So it seems like Aang's dancing has taken the nation by storm. I don't remember anyone spending this much time dancing."

"I've seen them, dancing is more prevalent on the outer islands." Katara says. "I saw them while traveling. Learned a bit from them."

"So you, Master Katara, learned Fire Nation Dances?" Zuko asks, suddenly intrigued by the idea that Katara knows some of the Fire Nations dances.

"They're similar to some of our dances from the South." Katara explains as she turns red. Her own cultural dances are not something to be shared with others except under specific terms. "They're different, I like them."

"So can you show us any, Sweetness?" Toph asks. Her expression is a touch too smug for her well being.

"Nope. I don't know them well enough." Katara answers, trying to focus on her wine glass over anything else. She is not going to be dancing for anyone. "The ones I do know well enough require a partner."

"I can dance with you." Zuko says. Everyone turns to look at him. "What? As soon as it became popular all the nobles had to learn. I've had dance instructors now for ages. Balls are no longer full of politics just noble women on the hunt."

"Why would noble women be hunting at a ball?" Aang asks. Despite the years he still can be quite naïve.

"Listen Twinkletoes, it is a noble woman's ambition to be married to the highest ranking, richest man in the room. In this case both happen to be our Lord Sparky." Toph explains. "Fuck if my parents knew I was friends with Sparky, they'd probably try their own hand."

"Of course the fact that Zuko is also gorgeous probably explains the viciousness of the hunt." Suki offers. She is rewarded with an embarrassed Zuko and a quite red Katara. Which she suspected.

"But I thought Zuko was with Mai?" Aang asks.

"Not any longer, and it wouldn't have stopped them. Until there's a wedding there's still a chance." Zuko explains. "Even after won't stop some."

"Does the Fire Lord get to have a mistress?" Suki asks. She is enjoying watching Katara's reactions.

"Yes and no. Pretty much as long as there's an heir and a spare no one really cares what happens." Zuko says sheepishly.

"That's weird. In the South once you're married, you're married." Sokka says, he sips his wine. "So do we get to see this dance?"

Zuko throws a glare at Sokka but gets up to cross to the newly invented phonograph and sets it up with one of the Fire Nation's waltzes than turns back to Katara as the music starts. She looks a tad nervous. They both bow to each other and Katara takes Zuko's hand, letting him draw her close. Her other hand goes to his shoulder, his to her waist. The rest of the gang watches a bit enraptured as the pair dances around the room. It is clear both Zuko and Katara know these dances better then they let on. The gang watches as the pair spins away and then back into each other's hold, their hands never coming apart. They move well in time to the music but seem caught up in their own world. The music stops and they stand in the center of the room, completely unaware of anything else.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Aang says, enthusiastically clapping and breaking the mood. Zuko and Katara quickly snap to, and stumble to get back to their separate seats. "You should have a ball just so we can have all the dances in the nations shown!"

"Well it wouldn't be all, Aang." Sokka says. Katara nods as she drinks from her wine trying not to look back at Zuko. She hasn't felt that during any other time she has danced.

"Seriously though, Snoozles. What's so special about Southern dances?" Toph asks. Katara sighs.

"There are warrior dances, and group dances that tell stories from our history and our folklore." Katara explains. "There are also special dances only taught to the women of the tribe and only performed in specific circumstances, like the Blessing of the Moon or among other women."

"Gran-Gran mentioned those the last time we were in the south." Suki says. "She wanted you to teach me one of them. She said I needed to know it. Wouldn't specify why."

"Is there a reason Sweetness's heart is racing right now?"

"That would be the Dance of the Moon and Ocean Spirits." Katara says. All eyes are on her now, although she finds she is only really aware of the gold ones. "It's a wedding dance."

"So it's performed at a wedding? That's really cool." Aang says. Katara sighs. She really doesn’t want to be the one to do this, but Sokka doesn’t know.

"No, it's performed by the woman to bless the marriage bed with the blessings of Tui and La." Katara answers. "It's easy enough to teach. I just have to track down the right music."

"Wait, that’s the dance the married warriors have been hinting at?" Sokka says. His face falls into a goofy grin as he moves to fall to his knees before Katara. "Pretty please sister dear, teach Suki the dance. I really can't be the only one who doesn’t get to see it."

"Wait, is it that good?" Zuko asks, raising an eyebrow. Aang looks confused, Toph mischievous.

"That's what they all say. No one will give me details but apparently it has something to do with movement." Sokka explains. Suki and Katara exchange looks. Katara nods.

"I was already instructed by Gran-Gran to teach Suki. Can't have the next chief's marriage not blessed by Tui and La." Katara says. "Zuko, can we borrow your phonograph and a room in which no one will disturb us?"

"Of course." Zuko answers, grateful for the court training which keeps his voice even. he is extremely curious about this dance, but knows better than to spy on the girls. He'll just have to ask Uncle.

"So when do we get to throw the next ball?" Sokka asks. Katara is grateful the conversation shifts away from cultural secret.

* * *

It turns out the conversation of the night before has brought Suki and Toph to Katara's room bright and early the next morning. Their enthusiasm is infectious and Katara soon finds herself drawn into it. Both her friends wait while she goes through the trunk she brought with her from the South to find the materials she will need. Unfortunately Toph lacks the patience to wait for Katara to begin before launching in with her questions.

"So what exactly is so special about this dance that sent Snoozles to his knees to beg you to teach Fan Girl?" Toph asks as Katara starts laying out the blue scarves and the music they will need.

"It's about movement yes. It's a combination of a dance and some waterbending. I think it might be the last of the Southern Style to remain." Katara says. She makes a mental note to find an empty training room with a lock to test that theory. "I was originally taught the non-bending way to dance it, but taught myself the bending style."

"So I can learn the non-bending one?" Suki asks, Katara nods holding up the scarves.

"The reason the warriors talk about it like they do is because of how you move through the dance." Katara says. She grabs one of the scarves. "Put your feet on the floor or you won't see it."

Katara steps into the center of the room, taking care to remain on the stone floor. She starts the first part of the sacred dance. At first it looks like waterbending but her hips and torso don't move like that in waterbending. She drags the scarf behind her in an imitation of water, swirling it around her body as she moves. The dance is sensual, it is seductive. Suki feels like she is intruding on something special. Toph just smirks. As Katara moves and dances her way through the song it becomes clear why this dance is such a draw to the men of the tribes. Why it could be a draw to any man, especially if he was attracted to the woman dancing.

"Well that all suddenly makes so much more sense." Suki says. "I'm guessing a dance like that has to do with just what the married couple will be doing shortly."

"Exactly. That's not the whole thing. I haven't done the whole thing in a while and there's not necessarily enough room in here to do it. There's a reason there's a special igloo for the wedding night." Katara explains. She pulls out the rest of what they will need. "There isn't specific attire for the dance only that you usually want something that bares your abdomen. We can find such here in the market."

"Does it really make sex better? Knowing that dance?" Toph asks suddenly. Probably specifically to get a rise out of the two older girls.

"I wouldn't know." Katara answers honestly. Her relationship - if it can be called such - with Aang never went beyond the kisses he gave her. However knowing the dance have led to some fantasies which will never be revealed.

"I bet I know someone who would love to help you with that experiment." Toph says with a cackle.

"What do you mean?"

"You seeing people really are oblivious to everything." Toph says. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out, Sugar Queen. One of you has to."

Katara sighs. It's going to be a long day if she has to spend it listening to Toph's insinuations. She does know exactly what Toph is inferring and she will admit her own mind has gone there a few times - fine, frequently.

"Perhaps we should start with attire. So I can get this right." Suki says, she can't seem to keep the excitement from her voice.

"To the market place!"

* * *

Zuko finds his morning sparring session a bit harder to focus on than it should be. He has been running this training for years, focus is key. But he finds his focus shifting. As Fire Lord, he has been forced to attend many balls, dance with many people. None have ever been like the dance with Katara the night before. That was unexpected but certainly not unwanted. He has never been in a circumstance where the whole world fades to the music and the woman in his arms. Then the tales of a secret dance that only the women know - that Katara knows. A dance important enough for Sokka to beg Katara to teach Suki because the warriors have hinted at it? He will not lie that he found a certain dancing waterbender in his dreams.

"You seem distracted. Come have some tea." Iroh's voice calls Zuko back to reality. He drops his stance to face his uncle who is sitting on the side of the training with a fresh pot of tea. "So what has distracted you this morning, nephew?"

"It's not politics if that's what you're inferring." Zuko says as he settles at the tea table. Iroh hands him a cup of his favorite Jasmine blend. "You've studied the other nations, correct?"

"I have."

"So you know their customs?"

"I do." Iroh says with a knowing smile. "I will need more specific details if I am to help you with your distraction."

"What do you know of a southern dance to honor Tui and La?" Zuko asks, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"I would think you would ask your southern friends these questions. It is their culture." Iroh answers as he drinks from his tea. He does in fact know exactly what Zuko is referring, but he's too curious for his own good.

"Sokka only knows the minimum, says the married warriors know it. Katara offered to teach Suki and insisted on a room that no one would interrupt them in." Zuko explains. "I know that look, old man, you know exactly what dance I'm talking about."

"I do indeed." Iroh chuckles. "I also know you might become the first nonmember of the Southern Water Tribe to see it performed."

"What do you mean? This better not be one of your plots." Zuko says. "I just want to know what is so special about this dance."

"From what I gather, it is said to set a man's blood on fire with desire for his new bride." Iroh says. He chuckles as Zuko's face turns red. "I would advise against finding a way to see it on your own. I'm certain in good time Master Katara will show it to you."

"I doubt it."

"I don't. Now drink your tea. Your advisors will be hunting for you soon. Oh and nephew, there is a new group of noble women and their daughters arriving today. You must look your best."

Zuko's head drops to his hands and he groans at Iroh's words. New scheming noble women who eye him like the top prize is not what he needs.

* * *

Katara is settled on the furs in front of the fire in the sitting room both she and Zuko share. This has been their way for the last two years. The day always ends with them together talking about everything or nothing. Sometimes telling stories and sometimes just sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company. Katara sighs as she shifts the furs around her. They were one of the more recent additions to the room since she's been here. She knows Zuko found them specifically for her. Katara's mind drifts back to the last few days. With all her friends back together, it has become clear they have all grown up. She especially. She has also grown very close to Zuko.

It should not be a surprise, the deepening of the friendship between Katara and Zuko. They had always been close after she had forgiven him. They had always been best when working together, as a partnership. Which should surprise no one that they work so well together to run the Fire Nation. So Katara had to knock a few heads to get the council to accept the Water Tribe woman, they do now, and things run even more smoothly. She's actually enjoying it. Helping all these people, changing the world. Katara smiles to herself as she turns back to the fire.

"Sorry was late, wanted to grab this for us." Zuko says as he walks into the room. He holds up a bottle of wine. Katara smiles and lifts the furs for him to join her. "Volcanic red from the slopes of some of our less active volcanoes."

"Sounds delicious." Katara says as Zuko pours for them. She takes a sip. "Zuko, this is amazing. How come we haven't had it before?"

"Just had it shipped in from the cellar on Ember Island." Zuko explains. Katara nods. She settles next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. "This was one of my Mom's favorites."

"It is delicious." Katara says. She smiles, this is always her favorite part of the day. Just them, relaxing after everything. "Sokka should be happy, Suki picked up the dance rather quickly."

"That's good."

"You went digging for information, didn't you?" Katara turns to accuse him. Zuko holds his hands up in surrender.

"All I did was ask Uncle about it."

"How awkward was that conversation?"

"Not as bad as it could have been." Zuko deliberately leaves out Iroh's insinuations. Why in the four nations would Katara dance it for him? She is his best friend and his partner in running this nation. That's it. He doesn’t get why everyone keeps thinking there's more.

"That's good. So I noticed a new flood of hunters at the palace today." Katara says. Zuko groans. "Apparently they think getting close to me will bring them close to you."

"Are they getting in your way? I told the council not to do it this way." Zuko sighs. "I really didn’t want them all here. We are still trying to get everything stable."

"It is getting better but you know that won't stop the women who want to marry you." Katara says.

"They don't want me. They want the title and the prestige that comes with marrying me." Zuko says, sounding defeated. Katara wraps an arm around him. "I doubt any of them could run the country as smoothly as I do with you beside me."

"I'd offer to ice them to the outer wall but I'm afraid it might not last as long as you want." Katara says. Zuko chuckles. "So which one are you taking as your date to Sokka and Suki's wedding?"

"Taking one of them? Spirits no. That will create too many problems. Never mind questions of my intentions." Zuko says. Katara laughs.

"So the usual then?"

"I keep you from killing the fawning masses desiring Master Katara's hand in marriage, you keep me from fighting off the masses of scheming noblewomen vying for my hand?" Zuko says. It’s a tactic they have perfected over the years. It has helped make public events so much easier for the both of them, especially after the near duel with the northerner.

"Perfect. Now what was Counselor Chin's problem with the new hospital?" Their conversation turns to the politics of the nation. This is usually how they plot to outsmart the council.

Katara drifts off first, lulled to sleep by the familiarity of the furs, the delicious wine, and the warm comfort of Zuko beside her. In the past he has tucked her into bed when this happens, but Zuko finds how they are too enjoyable to break up. So he too drifts off next to her. The servant who finds them in the morning finds herself ten gold richer after informing General Iroh of the scene she found in the Fire Lord's sitting room. Iroh of course then discusses the next step of their plan over tea with the world's greatest earthbender and the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to like the Waltz and have danced it and you can zone out like that. So just go with me. Same with the inferences to belly dancing.
> 
> I so figured out how to make this work!   
> Until the next one!  
> Cheers,   
> HomeAgainRose


	3. Lost in the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU clip. The premise behind this is that when Ursa was banished she went to the South Pole. Iroh followed with Zuko following Zuko's banishment. They have been accepted into the tribe. Zuko grows up alongside Sokka and Katara. This is my take on "The Boy in the Iceberg" from this 'verse. It's also Zutara Month "Partners in Crime".
> 
> Recognized dialogue comes from the first episode of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Uki is one of the waterbenders Iroh, Hakoda, and Bato rescued after Zuko demanded they find Katara a teacher. She is awesome. That story will so turn up at some point.

** When the Sun Fell in Love with the Moon **

** Season 1: Water Episode 1: Lost in the Ice **

**Zutara Month 2020: Partners in Crime**

In hindsight, it had been a really, really stupid idea. The theory behind it had been pretty perfect because that much made sense. Fire and Water dueled during a storm, so technically they should have been able to summon a storm between them. They'd started with the steam blowing dragon. Katara had never seen Zuko bend fire in such an intricate manner, it was truly beautiful. She'd easily been able to guide the mist into the dragon's mouth so it breathed steam as it danced across the frozen tundra. Katara had giggled along with the rest of the children as Zuko whipped the dragon around, high into the light blue skies. The dragon had vanished in a burst of fire, Katara condensed the steam down to snow, showering their gathered audience with snowflakes. The problems had come later, gathered around Kanna's fire.

"Big deal, you made a dragon dance." Sokka mocked over five flavor soup. "But that's not really useful just showing off. You would think you could make something useful. What about a storm? Lightning likes water, should be cake for you two. It would be so useful, rain whenever we need it."

Zuko and Katara said nothing behind exchanging knowing looks. They finished dinner in silence, occasionally contributing to Sokka's talks of the latest hunts. Hakoda and his men had departed earlier in the month with Iroh following shortly after on board Lieutenant Jee's ship. There was something stirring in the world outside the poles. Katara helped wash the dishes while Zuko dried, neither letting their minds drift to Sokka's words. They dressed for bed and retired to their shared furs. After several long and drawn out arguments in which Ursa had attempted to separate them while Kanna and Iroh drank tea in the background, the adults had given up and let them be. Kanna trusted Katara enough to know she would talk if she needed too and Hakoda was too fearful of his mother in law to say anything against it.

"Do you think Sokka is on to something?" Katara asks in the dark, she is laying on her side with her head on her elbow. Zuko mirrors her pose.

"That we could bend a storm?" Zuko answers. Katara nods. He pauses to think. "Well I can produce the smaller lightning and channel it away, and you summoned that mini snowstorm for Tapeesa's wedding. I don't see why we couldn't try it. Training fields?"

"Master Uki has been out there for the last week, apparently the warriors need more practice against benders."

"She may be ancient but she's a force to be reckoned with." Zuko answers. He'd been on the receiving end of one of Master Uki's lectures. Apparently teaching a waterbender firebending was shameful. Or at least it was until he agreed to learn waterbending forms too. Not that he minded. The dual training made Katara and himself a pretty much unstoppable team.

"How about behind the steam hut? No one will be there in the morning and it'll be easier to escape chores?" Katara suggests. Many of their capers have begun there. Zuko smirks at the memory, the boomerang kidnap had been hilarious.

"That works for me."

"The little lightning should be enough. I'd rather not blow anything up the first time we try it." Katara says. Zuko smiles. This is not the first time they have combined their bending. Katara's thoughts seem to be in the same place as she nestles into his neck. He wraps his arms around her. "I like when we work together."

"So do I."

"One day no one will ever be able to beat us." Katara says, she leans up to press a kiss to Zuko's cheek. She's been doing that more often lately. "Good night Zuko."

"Good night Kat." Zuko says as he kisses her forehead.

*~*~*

It turns out the dragon may have been the extent of what they can do as joint benders. The storm was not a good idea. Zuko will later remember it was Sokka's and blame him entirely. It starts well, Katara pulls the water from the air and the snow up to from a small group of clouds just above their heads, fortunately still blocked by the roof of the steam hut. They did check first and no one was in there. Katara holds the storm as Zuko warms up a couple shots of lightning. He finally releases one into the rain clouds Katara has summoned, in theory it should have worked but they probably should have spoken to Uncle Iroh first.

The lightning hits the storm clouds and ricochets among the water. Zuko realizes they are in trouble before Katara does. He throws himself after her, bringing her down to the ground as the lightning escapes the storm and narrowly misses where she was a moment ago. They exchange looks, oh they are screwed. The storm spins out of control, Katara attempts to harness it, instead it just explodes with another shot of lightning that takes off the room of the steam hut. The blast of thunder is sure to draw attention. Working together, Zuko and Katara break up the storm, now visible on the other side of the steam hut.

"I would ask, but if this is anything like the dragon incident, we already know who is responsible." It's Master Uki's voice which addresses them first. Neither has to turn to know that the master waterbender is standing at her full abet tiny height with her arms crossed over her chest, a stern expression on her face.

"We were trying to make a storm." Katara says sheepishly. She is the one of the two of them who doesn't cower before Master Uki. Katara fears no one. Zuko knows she would gladly face down his father especially since she knows how he got his scar.

"I see. Was this discussed with either of your masters before you attempted it?" Master Uki asks. Both Katara and Zuko bow their heads, clearly realizing they have messed up. "You may both be master benders of your own elements, but there are others who know more beyond what you have been taught. The steam breathing dragon is one thing, a storm is something else entirely."

"We're deeply sorry, Master Uki. It won't happen again." Katara says, she and Zuko bow low in apology.

"I should have listened to Kanna. You two will always be the ones at the heart of the trouble in this village. Out grew it long ago you did not." Master Uki says with a chuckle. The scene has brought more spectators. Zuko and Katara's exploits always do. "I will say young man, I am very proud of you for having almost mastered lightning. You are well on the way to mastering the technique."

"Thank you Master Uki." Zuko bows low, it is rare for him to gain any praise from any instructors not his own. Katara squeezes his hand.

"Now. I believe Lady Ursa and Lady Kanna will attend to your punishment. Not for the storm, because I will say that was impressive until it failed but perhaps for the general destruction." The partners in crime flinch at Master Uki's words. Kanna and Ursa are not going to be lenient. "Before you fault them, do not worry about the roof. I have a few grandsons who could use some hands on work."

"What was it this time?" Ursa asks, her tone one of someone who has been in this situation before. But secretly she is rather pleased Zuko has grown up with a friend who will get into trouble with him.

"We tried to bend a storm." Katara confesses. Master Uki chuckles from the side as she instructs her grandchildren.

"You succeed in bending a storm, you merely lost control." Master Uki says. "If you are going to get in trouble it might as well be for the proper thing."

"Did they really bend a storm?" Master Uki's grandson Panuk asks. Katara can catch the awe in his voice. He's not a bender but he's probably heard stories.

"Yes they did. Going to have to brag to that to Amaruq. He's still convinced he's the only one who can do that." Master Uki says with a chuckle.

"But don't you need a firebender for that?" Panuk asks. The crowd is doing its best not to listen to the exchange.

"Of course you do. You'll have to ask Amaruq for the details. Just make sure I'm there." Master Uki says. There is a glint her eye now. She knows something. "Kanna, good luck with the children, they were just having a bit of fun."

"Of course they were. They always are." Kanna says. Katara shrinks under her grandmother's gaze. She tries not to look to Ursa. This is the most destructive any of their experiments have been. Kanna and Ursa set off for their igloo, Zuko and Katara follow in silence.

*~*~*

Kanna has the two seated at the kitchen table as she makes tea. They both know this is because she intends to draw out the situation. Ursa paces behind them. Katara knows they are in trouble but can't help feel the slightest bit proud, they made a storm together. Master Uki complemented Zuko's lightning, and if she hadn't have lost control, they would have made a storm together! She doesn’t know the symbolism - which she knows Master Uki knows - behind that but it makes her feel light headed at their accomplishment.

"Usually your bending experiments don’t lead to destruction." Kanna starts. Zuko and Katara exchange looks. That happened on the Fire Nation ship and Lieutenant Jee refused to out them. He thought it hilarious.

"You risked your own lives for this. Was it worth that much?" Ursa asks. Her opinions clear in her tone and words.

"We just wanted to prove we could do it, Mom." Zuko says. He can tell his mother is worried. "I would never have let anything happen to Katara, I know how to redirect lightning."

"Regardless of our own skills or what you wished to achieve, this is not something that should have been attempted in town." Kanna says. She pours the tea for the group. Ursa grabs hers and continues pacing. It is impressive what these two did but they still risked things. "I would think a fishing trip under Sokka's instruction, without bending, should be a worthwhile punishment."

"Fishing with Sokka? But that means the lecture. And you know he hates going fishing with anyone else." Katara starts, Zuko reaches for her hand to silence her.

"Well Sokka got caught sneaking out of Asiaq's room. So this is just as much a punishment for him as for you two." Ursa says. They can hear the slight note of distaste in Ursa's voice. The idea of having choices is sometimes hard for her to understand. After all it was Kanna who convinced her to let Zuko and Katara share furs without issue. Katara exchanges a look with Zuko, she did not know her brother was sneaking around with Asiaq again. Last winter that had been an explosive relationship.

"Tomorrow morning. Bright and early. You two will depart with Sokka for the fishing grounds." Kanna decrees. Both Zuko and Katara sigh. "For now you can go to your room."

Both teenagers depart to the room that is officially supposed to belong to Katara but has become Zuko's as well because no one seems able to separate them regardless of how much they try. There's at least four betting pools among the village. Well four people know of. Kanna is fairly certain Sokka is running an additional two. She and Ursa know it's not much of a punishment. Zuko and Katara are too good with their respective bending and given no one has attempted a storm in ages, it's not like they can truly criticize. Ursa falls into an abandoned chair at the table while Kanna reaches for the bottle of ice wine.

"They're going to change the world, aren't they?" Ursa asks as she sips her wine. She has long accepted her son is on his own path but that won't change her desires to keep him safe.

"Katara has always been too big, too much for the poles. Her persona outreaches everything." Kanna says. "It only makes sense she has found the one who will keep up with her."

"Do you think he does?"

"He challenges her just as she challenges him. Don't worry about it, Ursa. You and I can't change their destinies."

"And what are they destined for?"

"Greatness."

*~*~*

The fishing trip is set for far too early in the morning. Even too early for the resident firebender. In Zuko's defense he was having an amazing dream and not prepared to get up that early. But it is a punishment so it's not like he has a choice. He and Katara help each other get ready, pulling on their respective parkas before they depart to meet Sokka at the canoes. His parka might be the common blue among the Southern Water Tribe but it is Katara's careful stitches which have given him a flame on his parka to remind him from where he comes.

Sokka is already waiting for them. He looks awake but not completely there. It is apparent he's as annoyed about this as they are. Sokka waits for both of them to deposit their supplies into the canoe before climbing in after them. Zuko takes point, Katara in the center, and Sokka bringing up the rear. They work in silence to bring the canoe into the fishing areas, before any voices break the icy quiet.

"So Asiaq again? Honestly I'm surprised she took you back." Zuko teases once their fishing poles are set. Sokka glares at him. Katara hides her giggles in her hand. "I could have taught you how to not get caught when sneaking around."

"Unnecessary, jerkbender. Not all of us get the luxury of sharing furs with the one we like." Sokka snaps back.

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Katara snaps. She looks down at the water. "Look! Fish! I think I can get them all!"

"No magic water!" Sokka shouts as Katara moves to her feet. "That was part of the rules! No magic water!"

"It's called waterbending." Katara snaps. The canoe rocks with a wave. Katara loses her balance. The giant ball of water and fish falls onto the trio in the canoe.

"Yeah well every time you use it around me, I end up wet." Sokka snaps. Katara has already bent the water from her own clothes, Zuko has steamed his dry.

"So do you want me to remove the water from your clothes or just let you freeze?" Katara asks. Zuko chuckles from behind her.

"Yes please." Sokka answers. Katara pulls the water from his clothes. "Still if I had your weirdness I'd keep it to myself."

"Oh really? At least I don't make muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara snaps, right as Sokka is making said muscles.

"She's got you there, buddy." Zuko says from the bow of the boat. Sokka glares at him. "Come on, let's find a fresh fishing spot."

"Good idea." Sokka says.

They move to steer the canoe into a different fishing area. Unfortunately they get caught in a rapid moving current. Katara tries to waterbend their way out of the current but is unsuccessful. Sokka and Zuko grab for oars in an attempt to navigate their way out. The current is fast moving and resistant to their attempts to recover control. Katara keeps trying as the boys wield the oars.

"Ice floe dead ahead!" Zuko calls from the bow of the boat. Sokka swears.

"Katara, get the ice out of the way!" Sokka shouts.

Katara shifts in the boat to stand. She ices her feet in place to hold her stance and starts to bend the giant icebergs out of the way. There are too many for her to handle. The icebergs grow closer and closer together. The trio shout orders to each other, desperate to make it through. The canoe is still held in the current with no way out. It is headed for a pair of icebergs that are too close together for them to make it through.

"We have to jump! Now!" Sokka shouts, he jumps for one of the flat ice floes. Zuko blasts Katara's iced feet with a fireball before grabbing her hand. The two jump together. Landing on the same floe as Sokka. "I knew I should have left you home. No good ever comes from bringing a woman on a fishing trip!"

"Are you blaming this on me?" Katara snaps. Zuko settles on the ice and says nothing. He can see what is coming. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara has been moving her arms as she shouts. Sokka's eyes grow wide as he sees the rounded iceberg behind them. "Ever since Mom died, I have been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier! Zuko is the only one who helps!"

"Leave me out of this." Zuko says quickly. Katara throws her arms up again and the iceberg behind her shatters. Katara turns in shock.

"Wait, I did that?" Katara asks. Sokka and Zuko exchange looks and nod. "How the hell did that happen?"

The trio looks between each other, completely unsure of how this has come to be, especially now as a spherical shaped iceberg floats to the surface. It glows blue for some strange reason. The light clears and they creep to the edge of their ice floe to see what is going on. Katara gasps. There is a figure in the iceberg is seated in lotus position with glowing arrows on his hands and forehead. He opens his eyes and they glow the same color as the arrows.

"Those are airbending tattoos." Zuko says in shock. Both siblings turn to face him. "Uncle taught me. But there shouldn't be any airbenders left. Well certainly none in the South Pole."

"But what about the glowing? Do airbenders glow?" Sokka asks, still not fully aware of what they have walked into.

"No. They don't. The only benders who do are the - that's not possible. There's no way." Zuko looks back up at the boy in the iceberg. He swears under his breath in Flame Tongue. "We need to get him out."

"On it." Katara stands and raises her hand in an attempt to crack open this iceberg too. She is unsuccessful. She tries the same stance two more times. Nothing happens. "That is not ice. I don't know what it is but it won't respond."

"Anyone got any other ideas?"

"How about the direct approach."

Katara grabs Sokka's club and hops to the ice in front of the spherical iceberg. She smashes the iceberg several times with the club before she breaks through. There is a rush of hot air and Katara is thrown backwards, slamming into Zuko. The pair fall back on the ice. Sokka approaches with the iceberg with his spear. The iceberg breaks up as a spire of brilliant blue light shores high into the sky in a perfect pillar. The figure rises out of the iceberg. His eyes and arrows are glowing as the trio watches. Katara grabs for Sokka's spears to stop him from attacking the figure.

Suddenly the light dies and the figure is now revealed as a bald boy, younger than them, dressed in orange and yellow clothes. He falls into the iceberg. Katara pushes passed the boys to get to him. Sokka and Zuko exchange looks. There is something going on here. Katara reaches the boy, resting a hand under his head. He looks up at her like she's the moon spirit come to earth. Katara gloves her hand in water to check him for injuries.

"Come closer!" The boy says weakly.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" The boy asks. Katara looks back to Zuko and Sokka. They shrug. Zuko looks like he has seen a ghost. Katara suddenly feels worried.

"Okay…"

The boy smiles and elegantly gets to his feet. He is digging around in the crater looking for something. Katara stands and turns to rejoin Sokka and Zuko.

"How did you get in the ice? Why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asks. Katara turns back to Zuko, she can tell he knows more about this than he is letting on.

"I don't know. I'm Aang, this is Appa he's my flying sky bison." Aang gestures to the giant fur covered creature with dark arrows on his forehead. Zuko swears behind them in Flame tongue. Aang gives him a weird look.

"We need to get out of here. I'm willing to bet the Fire Nation patrols in the south seas saw that light." Zuko says. Katara nods and moves to the water to try and make them a boat.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Sokka asks in a whisper. Zuko shakes his head, enough for Sokka to know he means later.

"You're Fire Nation, I have friends in the Fire Nation. Why are you all the way down here in the Water Tribe?" Aang asks. "What happened to your face?"

"Both are a long story and not being discussed right now." Katara snaps as she walks back. She can see Zuko curve in on himself. He always does when someone mentions the scar. She rests a hand on his arm. "I can't get the ice to hold long enough for us to get back and the currents have shifted again."

"I can give you guys a ride back." Aang offers. "Appa can fly."

"But he's huge, he shouldn’t be able to fly." Sokka says, glaring at the flying bison. Katara rolls her eyes.

"Ignore him. That's my brother, Sokka. This is Zuko, and I'm Katara." Katara says quickly. "A ride back would be great."

"Awesome. Let me give you a hand." Aang offers as he helps Katara up into the saddle of the flying bison.

"You know something." Sokka says. Zuko nods.

"I'm fairly certain for him to have survived this long he would have to be the Avatar." Zuko answers. Sokka inhales in shock. "He's an airbender."

"If he's the Avatar, where was he when Sorzin attacked? Why didn't he save the world like he was supposed to?" Sokka asks, looking over at Aang who is chatting animatedly with Katara.

"It means he ran away."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I wrote more! Fingers crossed I can get "Fake Dating" up today too. I want to continue the little ficlet. I've also got assassins waiting in the wings for the third part. 
> 
> Cheers!  
> HomeAgainRose


	4. Dancing Around Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 2: Secret Dances of the Frozen South. This is the prompt "Fake Dating" which in this case is Fake Dating at Sokka and Suki's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look more dancing! Also some bull headed Northerners and oblivious lovebirds!

** Fake Dating **

Suki spends the majority of the day worried it will not snow on her wedding day. She frets from each place she needs to be to the window and back. The skies are clear for the better part of the day and by the time it comes to getting ready for the wedding, Suki has worked herself into a tizzy. The rest of the preparations have gone well. The men have sobered up enough to be present at the wedding without issue (Katara may have slipped away to give lectures and heal hangovers). The wedding attire is perfectly set and meticulously prepared (the Kyoshi warriors will have nothing less for their beloved leader). But it is the weather which has set the normally unflappable warrior off the edge.

"What if it doesn't snow? Katara, does that mean the spirits are against our wedding?" Suki finally asks shortly after midday. "Spirits, we're the first big time international marriage since the war, what if the spirits hate us? What if Kyoshi hates us?"

"Aang is her spirit reincarnated, he's overseeing your wedding. She doesn't hate you." Katara says as she pours Suki another glass of volcanic wine. She made Zuko bring down an entire case for the wedding. He mostly agreed because it is Katara's favorite. She hands the glass to Suki. "Your sister in law is a waterbender, if it doesn’t snow I will make it snow. Drink and relax. It's almost time to dress."

Suki does as instructed, letting the women of the tribe and the Kyoshi warriors she has brought help her dress in the green gown she has chosen. Katara turns to the window as Suki is dressed. There is a touch of clouds at the edge of the sky. She can make them work. Even knowing this is not the first time she has summoned a storm. The existence of clouds will make it easier for her to do so. Zuko will yell at her later for her actions - mostly because it will drain her - but if snow will make Suki happy, than she will gladly ensure it snows, regardless of how tired it makes her.

"How do I look?" Suki asks as she turns back to Katara, completely dressed in her wedding attire. She wears a long green gown with full sleeves and a slight train. Complemented with a darker green belt around her waist. She wears a mantle of light blue wool to show where she is to join. Silver broaches glitter at her shoulders. Gold earrings in her ears and a cornet of gold and silver decorates her brow. The cornet is special, it marks her as both a warrior of Kyoshi and future Cheiftess of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara didn’t even to beg Toph to help make it.

"You look amazing." Katara says, trying to hide how she has been summoning clouds in prep for a storm. "Toph's metal work is amazing." 

"Yes it is." Suki says as the drums and flutes of the procession come into hearing. Katara sighs and quickly addresses her own blue wool clothes. Not that anyone will look at her when Suki is there.

The two of them, with their own retinue move out to the crowds of townsfolk to join them. Katara has nothing to do as Suki answers the required questions before joining Sokka's trek. She falls into place as Suki's second. It is an old tradition but one she will honor. Katara will not let her thoughts drift to the fact Zuko is Sokka's second. Toph is later in the trailing group, unhappy at her point. Katara is a touch too focused on the clouds, drawing down the storm. She briefly notes Suki and Sokka wrapped in their wedding blanket, after all it is her cue to ensure the proper snow comes and settles nerves.

The snow does come. It is a glittering coat of newly fallen snow. The Elders gasp and gawk at it. Suki's face looks like it could break at the sight. Sokka is already over the moon at the new weather patterns. Katara smiles to herself. Aang may be the one proceeding over the wedding but it is she who is making sure the spirits bless it. It is only Zuko's familiar gold gaze that rests on her as the snowflakes fall. He is the only one who knows she can do this. He says nothing but the smile that crosses his face as snowflakes fall is one she will never forget.

*~*~*

Katara will admit she does not remember the ceremony for her brother's wedding ceremony. She knows she should but she was too caught up ensuring it snowed. Surprisingly only one person realized it was the actions of the Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, rather than nature at its finest. Katara finds herself okay with that. She knows, he will not out her actions. And she really feels no guilt for her actions. Sometimes it helps to helps to help along nature. Of course the whole storm summoning tired her, so Katara does the second best thing to retiring for her bed, she reaches for the Southern Water Tribes' liquor.

"Careful, we might out drink you this time." Zuko's voice rings out from behind her as Katara lets Bato top off her drink.

"Don't drink anything the warriors offer you, my brother included." Katara says quickly. She has grown up on this still. She knows how to hold the special booze her forefathers' are known for.

"How come?"

"They'll ensure you forget the entire evening." Katara says. Zuko smirks. Katara rolls her eyes. "I know they want to prove they can out drink the Fire Nation."

"They didn't succeed last night, I doubt they will tonight." Zuko says. Katara glares at him. He hands her a glass of ice wine. "So what is the plan now? Since the party apparently is in full swing."

Katara nods at Zuko's words, her attention turning back to the grand hall. The huge room is full of people, which is to be expected Suki and Sokka did help end the war and they are the first marriage among the group since the war ended. There is a giant mass of colors moving around before them, parkas shed once warmth returns. Katara makes note of the dark blue parts. She knows Arnook sent Hahn and a delegation to this. She would very much like to avoid him.

"Try not to kill the northerners?" Katara asks with a silly expression on her face. Zuko chuckles and drinks from his own wine glass.

"Still pushing the treaty?"

"Spirits yes. I hate it so much and Dad backs me." Katara says. "Maybe if they think you and I are for real and not just playing the game we play during every party, he'll go away."

"I can make that work. It'll keep all the eligible women away from me." Zuko says, he shoots a barely concealed glare to a group of giggling northern women who have been staring. Katara follows his gaze.

"Yep, should have warned you about that. I don't think any of them have ever seen a firebender up close." Katara explains. She shoots the group her own glare and they quickly move away. Katara smiles as a lively Water Tribes song starts up. "Come on, I'll show you the steps."

*~*~*

Iroh watches the dancing. Ah to be young again. He is almost surprised to see his nephew among the dancers, until he sees Master Katara holding his hands for the dance. He smiles. He has been watching those two interact for the last two years with amusement. She had stormed right into Zuko's office three days after she arrived. He had been so bogged down with paperwork, they hadn't had a chance to see each other. Iroh thought there was going to be yelling, instead as the assistant explained, Master Katara had stayed and helped. Then dragged Zuko down to dinner and gone back the next day to help, continuing so for the last two years. Iroh had been quite floored at the knowledge, but not quite completely surprised either.

"They make quite a good pair." Iroh is drawn from his thoughts by the voice of Chief Hakoda. The Chief is standing beside him in full regalia - appropriate for his only son's wedding. "I was worried when we didn't hear much from her, but then she turns up in the Fire Nation and I figured she'd be alright."

"From what I have seen and the stories I have heard, they have always worked well together." Iroh says, he sips his wine. "The pair of them working together currently runs the Fire Nation better than it has been in generations."

"Katara has always been destined for great things." Hakoda says. Iroh nods and the pair stands in silence watching their children on the dance floor. The rest of Team Avatar have joined Zuko and Katara for the next dance. Despite the addition of their friends, they always seem to know where the other is. "So tell me, have they figured it out yet?"

Iroh chuckles. "So you see it too?"

"At this point, I'm fairly certain the entire world save those two and the north knows." Hakoda says. "Has anyone tried getting them to see it?"

"We have, but alas they remain oblivious."

*~*~*

The festivities continue late into the night. Katara drags Suki into one of the women's dances from the south she has taught her. Sokka makes Zuko stumble through the warrior's dance. The food is delicious with varying dishes from all the nations. Aang even taught a cook how to make some Air Nomad dishes. Or rather Iroh found a cookbook of Air Nomad dishes in the catacombs and got a chef to make them over and over until they were just as Aang remembered them. Speeches are made, drinks drunk. Bato tries once more to out drink Zuko and fails miserably. There is only one brawl, between two of the northerners. It ends quickly but still earns cheers from the Water Tribe guests.

"It's considered bad luck if there isn't at least one fight at a wedding." Sokka explains to a confused Zuko. "Means that the bride and groom are less likely to fight."

"Interesting custom." Zuko says. He glances over to the dessert table near where the fight was. Katara has gone for her own desserts, she is alone and Hahn is headed right towards her. "Excuse me, longstanding promise to attend to."

"Where'd he go?" Suki asks as she settles back beside Sokka with her own desserts and another glass of ice wine. Sokka chuckles.

"You've never noticed how those two rescue each other at parties?" Suki pauses then bursts out laughing.

"That is what they've been doing since the coronation? Kyoshi's fans, no wonder the whole world thinks they're involved."

*~*~*

Katara has just finished loading her plate with her favorite desserts from around the world - including the spicy chocolate she had not known had been brought it. She has been enjoying the evening, despite spending a long time thinking she was not going to have any fun at the wedding. Her and Zuko's game, and the assistance of her friends have kept politics far away for the wedding - something they haven't enjoyed in far too long. Even Zuko seems to be enjoying himself. She had managed to get him on the dance floor for several dances. She'll have to see if she can get the band to play her favorite from the Fire Nation. She knows Suki and Sokka like it too.

"Ah Katara, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me all night." Katara's carefully prepared dessert plate falls to the ground as she quite literally collides with Hahn. He is standing there all smug. "I do hope I can steal you for a dance. Especially since my adapted father will ensure the treaty is passed."

"Which treaty is that?" Katara asks, trying not to back down or reach for water, or look away to signal someone to help her.

"The one that will make you my bride and queen in the North." Hahn says with a smug smile - that she desperately wants to smack off his face. "Of course, we'll overlook that you know combative waterbending, I'm certain you'll take your proper place once we wed. And obviously given how you carry on in the Fire Nation, well you should be happy to be marrying anyone."

Oh that does it. Screw politics, screw international incidents. Katara reaches out for water, well for any liquid really. Sokka can have a second fight as a further blessing to his wedding. She will gladly provide this for him.

"Excuse me? 'Carrying on in the Fire Nation', for your sake, you better hope you're just referring to how I'm helping my best friend run his country." Katara's words are biting and attracting attention. Several people even notice the giant waterspout that has emerged from one of the decorative vases.

"Well everyone knows you're f-"

"Finish that sentence and I really will have to follow the customs of the South and bless my buddy's wedding once more." Zuko's voice is low and deadly. Katara hasn't heard that tone since the assassination issue last month.

"So you admit it then?" Hahn asks. Wiser men would know to back down when they hear that voice. No one has ever called Hahn 'wise'.

"I admit that **_Master_** Katara has been helping me run my country for the last two years, and I don’t know what I would do without her. But if you continue to imply what you seem to think. I might have to start an international incident." Zuko's tone remains in that dangerous area.

"Zuko, he's not worth it. Let him think what he does. He just doesn't think a woman can run a country. So I must be doing something else." Katara says. She grabs Zuko's arm to pull him away. "Besides I wouldn’t mind another ice sculpture for the decorations."

That seems to be enough to send Hahn away. He might not approve of women learning combat waterbending but he's still seen Katara fight. He's not stupid enough to risk that again. Hahn slinks away while Katara drags Zuko off with her. She grabs two glasses of something that is definitely not wine and pulls Zuko into a small alcove with a bench at the edge of the room. She hands him the drink. It's the traditional tribal alcohol. She knows Bato made this batch especially for the wedding. Katara clinks glasses with Zuko and smiles, then throws the whole thing back in one gulp. Zuko looks shocked at her actions for a moment before doing the exact same thing.

"The good news is I know the North is the only place that blatantly disapproves of me in the Fire Nation. The rest of the world is just glad it's running smoothly." Katara says. Zuko nods - he almost seems as if he didn't hear her. "You okay in there?"

"Just thinking. Would you ever consider marrying?" Zuko's question catches her momentarily off guard but then again they're at a wedding. So unsurprising. "Obviously not to Hahn."

"Well if the right person asked. Why do you ask?"

"You are my best friend but you're pretty much acting as Fire Lady in everything but name and marital duties." Zuko says. Katara sighs. "I mean it's just a thought, would be easier than randomly picking a noble."

"Are you asking me to marry you? In another world, here I don't think they're ready to accept anything but a Fire Nation woman with their Fire Lord." Katara deflects on purpose. She has actually thought down this path before. She likes what she's doing. She likes helping, she likes having the power to change the world. "Zuko, how much have you had to drink? It would never work, even if it is a nice idea. Your council hates me." 

"Please, you whipped them into shape years ago. Some of them quite literally." Zuko says fondly, most productive council meeting in years was the first one she attended. They've been productive ever since.

"True as that may be. I doubt your entire nation is ready to accept a waterbender beside the Fire Lord." Katara says. She truly tries to keep her emotions from her voice. She would very much like to be beside him. "Besides I doubt they would accept a waterbending influence on the sacred bloodline. What would happen if there were no firebending children? We'd have another war."

Zuko actually chuckles at this. Katara has a sinking suspicion he is a touch tipsy. She is too. They would both need to be for this conversation to be had. She will not deny that in the last few years she has indeed thought about being with Zuko. If she's being honest, she may have thought about it during the war too. He pulls her into his shoulder, she lets him.

"I happen to know firebending is dominate but I'm still willing to test the theory." His voice is low and raspy, his breath tickles the shell of her ear where he whispers the secret. Oh how Katara wants to give in. She turns back to him, their eyes locked, blue meeting gold. For a moment she thinks he's going to kiss her, and she is completely good with it. Then the music for the dances changes and she has an out.

"Oh! It's my favorite! Come dance with me!" Katara says. She practically drags Zuko to the dance floor, he follows her more willingly than she thinks.

*~*~*

"Twinkletoes, did I hear what I thought I heard?" Toph asks. She is eternally grateful for the marble floors the Earth King granted to the Water Tribe following the end of the war.

"You mean, with slightly drunk Zuko and Katara?"

"Is firebending really dominating when it comes to children?"

"I don't know. Besides they left for a dance." Aang says. He hadn't planned on listening into the conversation between his two friends. But Toph was more than insistent.

"What's the dance? Describe it for me."

"It's the jumpy Fire Nation's one." Aang says as he watches the dancers. He knows this dance from a hundred years ago. "I think this is the Dance of the Courting Dragons."

"I don't know that one." Toph admits. "I've never heard of it."

"I believe our young Avatar means 'The Dance of the Dueling Dragons'." Iroh explains as he walks over to join them. His eyes focused on his nephew as he throws Katara up into the air for the dance. "It is one of my nephew's favorites. Unfortunately I had to get his guardsmen to play it."

"Dueling dragons doesn’t make any sense. Dragons don't duel." Aang says, clearly annoyed. Toph and Iroh turn to him. "Any pair of dragons you saw flying or dancing intertwined were courting, not dueling."

"Who's going to tell Sparky that one?" Toph asks with a cackle. She can't see them but she has been able to recognize heartbeats for years. She can find Zuko and Katara's respective heartbeats. They're racing as they dance the dragon dance.

"Kuzon always said this was the best dance to learn." Aang says. He watches the dance as Katara weaves around Zuko, Zuko following her progress before he throws her in the air once more. "He said it was because it was one of the few that brought you close to your partner."

"Clearly Sparky might share his views."

"They do dance quite well together." Toph snickers at Iroh's words.

"It's an excuse because they almost kissed before." Toph says with a smirk. "They've been dancing around it for years at this point."

"And the dance?" Iroh asks. Toph smirks as she shifts her feet to better sense what is going on. Aang stands beside her, observing the exchange.

"Excuse for what they cannot do." Toph admits. Zuko catches Katara as she comes down from the throw he executed as part of the dance. Their eyes are locked on each other. "So who's telling them about the true name of the dance?"

*~*~*

In hindsight it should be viewed as a mistake to draw back into an alcove after the rather over the top dragon dance. The dance may be one of Katara's favorites, not for the steps but for the way Zuko dances it with her, but that doesn't mean it means anything. She'll blame Bato's special liquor in the morning. The almost identical to water liquor is definitely at fault here. She doesn't usually have the boldness to drag the Fire Lord - who happens to be her best friend - into a private moment at her brother's wedding. But she does. Bato's alcohol is completely to blame. It is aggravated by Hahn and his delegation, coming for her with more intention than they did earlier in the evening. Except she is the one to see it not him. And she is not the only one to have tribal liquor.

"Agni's balls. Hahn is headed right for us." Katara says as she tries to disappear into the alcove. Zuko has the foresight to not look back to see who is involved.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make him go away."

"I can but you won't like it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"May I kiss you?" Zuko asks. The phrase is probably offered because they have both indulged, not because they have admitted their feelings to each other. Because there are mutual feelings. Katara can feel her heart racing. She knows how close Zuko is to her. This is something they have never planned out when if comes to their plot. She looks over his shoulder to see an angry Hahn headed her way. She brings her blue eyes up to meet his gold.

"Just make it look real."

Zuko's hand goes behind Katara's head, his other one at her waist, drawing her into him. Katara's hands fist in his tunic as they draw closer. Katara closes her eyes as they draw close, lips finally meeting. The kiss starts chaste and innocent as their fake dating should be but then it deepens. Zuko's hands pin Katara close to him, her soft curves against the hard plains of his body, fitting perfectly. Katara's hands drift up around his neck, drawing him closer. For a moment it feels like this is the only kiss they will ever get. Suddenly it doesn’t matter that they are faking everything, rather that they are just there.

The kiss that should be more than a kiss ends with their foreheads against each other. Katara sighs, she knows she wants more whether or not she should. Katara wants to go for more kisses, but she pulls back, unsure of what to do.

"Katara I-" Zuko's voice is cut off by the sudden blast at one of the walls. Fire pouring through the walls, followed by a surge of enemies and screams among the remaining guests. Apparently Sokka's wedding will be very blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Dance of the Dueling Dragons' I imagined as a more energetic La Volta which was Queen Elizabeth 1's favorite dance. It's a really cool dance on it's own. 
> 
> Up next in this ficlet, my very patient assassins get their chance! The prompt will be "Don't hurt him/her"


	5. Dealing with Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Dragon  
> Druk the baby dragon has decided he wants a hoard of his very own, so he starts stealing shiny things from the people he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I have never worked in a kitchen, nor do I know anything about servant hierarchy in any culture outside of British. Most of what I used for here I made up or based on Downton Abbey. But I love this group of OCs.

** Dealing with Dragons **

It will be realized later that the whole situation started when Captain Fan's favorite katana disappeared. Despite the Royal Guard knowing better than to mess with anything in Captain Fan's possession, the entire barracks is searched from top to bottom - twice. Reports are made. Extra training happens when two members of the Royal Guard comment on the lack of necessity for a firebender to need a sword. The twenty minute lecture delivered by the Captain herself while the entire guard company stands at full attention, in full armor, in the full midday sun - including a direct reference to the fact that the Fire Lord himself fights with divided dao and he is a very powerful firebender - is enough to shame the guard. The two who commented are reprimanded. Several other guards request sword training.

Captain Fan spends the day with her second favorite katana on her belt and her head bent over her desk as she fills out the requisition forms. Requests for weapons goes through Wei - who is one of the most competent people Fan has ever worked with, she's really cleaned up the requisitions department. It's almost completely functional. Requests for instructors go through the personnel department. There's someone new there she hasn't worked with before but the department hasn't had any issues yet. The final paperwork is a general description of her favorite katana with a request for it to be returned if seen. She really shouldn’t be so sentimental but her wife gave it to her the day she became head Royal Guard and it is a Piando original.

Once the paperwork is finished, Captain Fan turns her attention back to the orders of the day. She can at least put the guards through basics with the wooden bokens while she waits for her new weapons, that and perhaps a general sweep of the palace should be sufficient for the day. Missing katana pushed from her mind and back to work, Captain Fan steps out from her office, glancing up just in time to see the Fire Lord's baby dragon flying lazily over the barracks. She smiles, she always wanted to see dragons in the skies again.

*~*~*

Four days later Admiral Jee finds himself both late for a council meeting and tearing his office apart. He was supposed to be at the meeting a half hour ago but that was before he noticed his missing sextant. The piece was very dear to him. Fire Lord Zuko himself had ordered its construction and presented it to Jee himself. Along with a heartfelt apology for having been such a horrible person when he was young and on board the ship. Jee had accepted the apology and the sextant - which happened to be gold and inlayed with pearl - claiming he understood that it had been a very difficult time in the then banished prince's life.

Jee leaned back on his heels with a sigh. He had taken the sextant with him when running drills with the navy the day before. He'd been teaching some of the newer recruits how to navigate and read charts. He really needs to mention the importance of that in basic training. How these sailors are being assigned to ships without navigation skills is beyond him. The ship had even gotten a surprise visit in the form of the Fire Lord's dragon, Druk. The dragon had followed him around a bit before diving off the ship after the school of fish. It was quite a sight to have seen a dragon up close, even if he's still small.

"Excuse me sir, there was a message from the Fire Lord. He wanted to make sure you were alright since you haven't made the meeting yet." Admiral Jee's assistant asks as he pokes his head into the office. "Should I send word?"

"No need, I'll be attending." Jee says, standing to his feet. He can tell his assistant does not approve of the mess of the usually tidy office. "Please ask around if anyone has see my sextant, the one that was a gift from the Fire Lord."

"Yes sir, of course. I'll check with the housekeepers as well." The assistant says. Jee nods and brushes passed him, arms full of the paperwork for the meeting.

"I'll handle the office when I return, it was my mess to make." Jee says. The assistant nods.

The admiral's thoughts roam to the past day, trying to figure out where he could have lost the sextant, he is usually quite careful with his belongings. Shouts from one of the training courtyards draw his attention. Jee smiles as he recognizes Fan's voice. She is a force to be reckoned with on a good day, and a terrifying dragon on a bad one. Based on her current shouting and the clash of steel - it is apparently a bad day, and Fan has finally gotten the Royal Guard to see light, weapons are just as important as firebending. He smiles to himself, he'll have to let the Fire Lord know Captain Fan finally won. Oh good, this means he can collect his winnings from Iroh. The old dragon thought it would take the Fire Lord himself to get the Royal Guard to weapons train.

*~*~*

The kitchen is in a general uproar that has not been seen in almost a decade. The uproar this time is not the patented organized chaos found in a kitchen which is required to keep a royal palace fed, including everyone from the lowly scurry all the way to the Fire Lord and everyone in between. No this is a chaos to rival even the mess that was Fire Lord Azulon's death and Fire Lord Ozai's practically immediate coronation. This is the kind of chaos the sous chefs and scurry will be telling tales of for ages.

Dinner preparations have been completely stalled, fortunately for the palace dinner is stew and as long as Second Chef Akemi keeps stirring when Head Chef Hideki's back is turned everything will go well. As for the rest of the kitchen…Chief Sous Chef Makoto had at least gotten Hideki to calm down enough to explain what had happened. The Head Chef's knives were missing. When everyone heard, well at least the chaos was justified now. Chief Scurry Katsu sought to organize the search. He kept this kitchen clean and knew it better than anyone. Makoto did her best to keep Hideki calm while Akemi subtly made sure the kitchen kept running.

Unfortunately the chaos brings the attention of the Chef Butler Shiro and the Head Housekeeper Tamiko into the kitchen to investigate the chaos. Housekeepers and pages gossiping on the stairs may have brought the problem to light.

"You have other knives, Hideki. Use them." Shiro suggests. The chefs within listening distance do their best to hide their reactions.

"Other knives? How can I use other knives when my entire case has simply vanished!" Hideki's voice is practically a shout by the end of his sentence. He and Shiro have never been able to get along.

"I can assure you, my staff would not have even thought to touch your knives." Tamiko offers. "However I will have them search the servants' wing on your behalf."

"What am I supposed to tell Fire Lord Zuko? His friends from the war have just arrived and will be expecting dinner!" Shiro snaps. He just heard this from Captain Fan and he is not good with surprises.

"You are just telling me this now! I cannot serve the Avatar stew! This on top of my missing knives." Hideki says as his face falls. "You are supposed to alert me to incoming guests as soon as they arrive!"

"It was a surprise visit!" Shiro snaps back. Both men are practically toe to toe and Tamiko is wondering if this is going to lead to an Agni Kai. But that is not her concern right now.

The argument and shouting between Head Chef and Head Butler continue. Tamiko sends five housekeepers to prepare the guest rooms for the new arrivals. No one told her either but her people are more than competent. She then arranges for a new menu in hushed whispers with Akemi. This is not the first time they have had to deal with surprise guests. At least now they are less likely to end up burned if something is not perfect. Akemi commands her army of chefs and soon further dishes are being prepared, even the Five Flavor Soup Fire Lady Katara taught her to make years ago. Katsu still supervises the search, although everyone is fairly certain the Royal Guard are behind the prank.

"Hideki! We need you to prepare the Fire Lord's favorite, after all you make it best." Akemi calls from where she is making the Water Tribe soup. It's not true, everyone knows Fire Lady Katara makes the Fire Lord's favorite the best. There is an unproven rumor that he taught her to make it. "Shiro, we'll need wine to match the dishes."

"Yes of course." Shiro says, disappearing from the kitchen as Hideki returns to his station to start on the komodo-chicken.

Tamiko exchanges looks with Akemi and sighs. The Second Chef rolls her eyes. If Hideki and Shiro ever think they run this household, oh they are so wrong. Akemi watches her friend leave, both thinking the same thing. At least Hideki is no longer ranting and there was no Agni Kai. She turns to order the dinner set aside for the dragon - Druk she thinks is his name. He had been down here several days ago with Fire Lady Katara. Hideki might be a bit thick headed but he always finds time to give that dragon snacks. Akemi sighs, who'd have thought there would be a dragon in the kitchen!

*~*~*

With the presence of the rest of the gang - and whatever manipulation Katara pulls - Zuko manages to find time for a day off. The entire group meets up in the private gardens of the Fire Lord (unofficially Druk has taken them over, Toph even bent him a cave in the corner) for a fine cup of tea, prepared by Iroh of course. The blanket has been laid out, the little table in the center stocked with tea cakes and the majority of Iroh's favorite tea set - except the teapot. Aang is trying to keep Momo from antagonizing Druk - who is laying out on his back on top of his cave enjoying both the sun and a mid-afternoon nap. Zuko leans against a tree, with Katara tucked into his side. Sokka's rubbing his pregnant wife's shoulders. Suki sighs and leans into his hands. Toph is laying on the dirt, idly chucking small pebbles at Aang - who is trying to discuss politics with Zuko.

"We discussed this. No politics today, no international issues, no drama. Just friends again and tea." Toph says. "Speaking of, where is the tea?"

"I don't know, it's not like Uncle to keep us waiting for tea. Usually he's the first one here with a new blend for us to try." Zuko says glancing around.

"So buddy, I need to compliment you on your kitchens. How did they get so good at Five Flavor soup?" Sokka asks, looking around Suki's shoulder to see Zuko.

"Katara taught them."

"One of the funnier moments. Hideki - the head chef - refused to have the future Fire Lady degrade herself so." Katara says. "So Akemi the second chef insisted I teach her. After all she wanted to make sure she knew my dishes too."

"That's cause Hideki's is a bit old fashioned." Zuko says as Uncle Iroh finally enters the garden. He is carrying a teapot that doesn’t match the set that is already laid out and looks concerned. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"It seems my favorite teapot is missing." Iroh offers as explanation. "It was from Ba Sing Se. I use it all the time. I haven't a clue where it went. Tamiko is having the housekeepers check the palace."

"That's odd. I think that's the fourth disappearance I've heard of." Katara says. Everyone turns to her as Iroh pours the tea. "I was talking to Shiro and Hideki about a small feast while you guys are here. Shiro mentioned that Hideki's knives were missing."

"Someone was brave enough to get between that man and his knives?" Sokka says, rather impressed.

"Apparently."

"Admiral Jee was late to a meeting last week. Said he'd lost his sextant." Zuko says. "And the Royal Guard was training with swords. Wei brought me the requisition form. There was a request for a katana for Captain Fan. But she always has the one her wife gave her."

"Interesting. It appears we might have a thief among us." Iroh offers while sipping his tea.

"Lucky for you, I'm here. Want me to vet the staff again? Just to make sure." Toph asks. Zuko nods. Personally he thinks there isn't a thief but it doesn't hurt to check. "Excellent. Twinkletoes here can lend a hand. His tremor sense still needs work."

"You said you'd declare me a master!"

"Yes, if you can pick out the liar in a room and you couldn't" Toph snaps back. This earns a bit of laughter from the group.

The laughter is abruptly broken by Momo's version of a scream as he jumps off the top of Druk's cave for the nearest tree. He is babbling at the dragon as if scolding him. Druk blows smoke in his face then hops off his cave and trudges into the palace. This of course leads to more laughter.

"I told him to leave Druk alone." Aang says as if embarrassed by Momo's actions.

"He will learn eventually not to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye." Iroh says, which earns further laughter.

"I will arrange for Captain Fan and two of her best guards to help you. She's going to be livid if there's a thief in the palace." Zuko says. Toph nods. "Let me know what you find."

"Always, Sparky."

The rest of the afternoon passes into nostalgic time with old friends. Even a bit of pleasant teasing that they thought Zuko and Katara would have kids before Sokka and Suki. Zuko and Katara exchange looks but say nothing. Aang changes the conversation to talk all about how they have been training new airbenders.

*~*~*

There is supposed to be some cross elemental training the next morning. Toph's already started several betting pools with the guards who have yet to learn not to gamble with her. Nobles have already claimed space in the stands of the uncovered training ground. It is extremely rare for anyone to see the Fire Lord training, so today is not to be missed. To potentially see the Avatar and the Fire Lady as well, it will be a day long spoken of and bragged of at social events. _Oh too bad you missed the Fire Lord training…_ At least it would have been if right before the games are to start, a runner comes with emergency request to get Captain Fan and Master Toph to the Fire Lord's chambers immediately. Sokka and Aang go as well. Suki is still asleep.

Zuko is pacing the chambers when the group arrives. Captain Fan bows quickly then waits for instruction. He is dressed for training but truly looks as if he could set something on fire. Katara is not pacing but she is seated in one of the chairs in the room, dressed for training too but every inch the Fire Lady.

"The crowns of the Fire Lord and Lady are missing. Someone got into the Fire Lord's private bedchamber and took them sometime last night." Katara says. Sokka can tell she is fuming beneath the calm exterior. "I want to know how this is possible."

"Immediately your majesty." Fan says. She is livid as well. For someone to have gotten that close to her Fire Lord and Lady, she will flambe the guards - no one in her command is that incompetent. "Li! Get in here!"

Another guard enters quickly bowing low to the Fire Lord and Lady and then to his commanding officer.

"Go to barracks, find out who was on duty in the Royal wing and bring them to the Fire Lord's office immediately." Fan orders. "Get Lieutenant Wu to rouse the Head Butler and Head Housekeeper. I want all hands on deck, the entire palace and grounds are to be searched from top to bottom."

"I can help with that. I know the grounds well." Sokka offers. Fan nods curtly. Sokka leaves with Li who has bowed and hastily departed the room. 

"Your office have stone floors?" Toph asks. She can tell how serious this is. Her friends - her family could have been killed if the thief was after more than just their crowns. And she helped make Katara's! Zuko nods. "Good, come on Twinkletoes, let's get this organized."

Once Toph and Aang leave. Fan turns back to the Fire Lord and Lady. She throws herself to the ground in full kowtow.

"I beg your majesties forgiveness and mercy. This should have been addressed much sooner. I take full responsibility for the stain upon my honor." Fan says from the floor. "I trained these men and they let someone get close enough to steal your crowns. I am at your mercy."

"Stand, Captain Fan. We do not know the extent of what has gone on. This person whomever they are was able to get into these chambers without rousing Lady Katara or myself. That in itself is a feat." Zuko says, his voice is calm and even, Katara knows him well enough to hear the controlled rage. "We do not know the extent of the conspiracy. As of right now you have done nothing wrong. Let us depart to my office so we can begin this investigation."

*~*~*

The entire palace is in an uproar. Servants running everywhere, Royal Guard searching through rooms. As soon as it becomes common knowledge that there was an intruder in the Fire Lord's chambers the night before, everyone complies with the search. Servants help point out hidden passages and oft overlooked cupboards. The Fire Lady's brother himself has come to help. He seems to know almost more secret passages than the servants do. Numerous missing things are discovered - including several pieces of hidden plans in Sorzin's own hand. Passages that haven't seen the light of day in generations are searched. Head Housekeeper Tamiko's fleet of housekeepers follows the Royal Guard's search, cleaning up quickly and discretely. This is the cleanest the palace has been in years.

The guards on duty the night before are interviewed in the Fire Lord's office, after they finally stop kowtowing for their perceived failures. No one went in or out of the Fire Lord or the Fire Lady's chambers (It is not common knowledge that Katara does not use the Fire Lady's chambers). There was nothing suspicious to report. Toph nods, they are telling the truth or at least they believe they are telling the truth. It is right before Jian and Hu leave that the first clue is mentioned.

"Wait, what about Druk?" Hu asks. Jian shrugs.

"He wanders around where he wants when he wants. Probably went to bother one of the scurry for a night time snack." Jian says. It is Aang who figures it out.

"Druk? The red baby dragon wanders the palace at night?" Aang asks, the guards nod. Everyone in the room turns to him.

"Sometimes he like to sleep in the Fire Lord's suite sometimes in his cave, sometimes he flies off during the night." Jian explains. "As long as he's not causing trouble, we let him be."

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Zuko orders. The guards bow and leave. The group turns to Aang.

"How old is Druk?"

"Almost a year."

"What are you on to Twinkletoes?"

"Dragons start their hoards around one year old. That's what Kuzon told me. We used to try and get close to see the dragon's hoard." Aang explains. Iroh chuckles from the side. "Let me guess, everyone who has had things go missing is well liked by Druk?"

"He likes to train with my guard. We always find a way to turn training into playtime for him." Fan says. Aang's smile grows.

"Hideki always gives him snacks."

"I didn't realize dragons like tea but Druk does."

"Sweetness and Sparky are his favorite people."

"Call off the search, Captain. The only one who is about to be in a lot of trouble is a certain red dragon." Zuko orders. He is already on his way across the room with everyone following him. "Druk!"

*~*~*

It turns out, it helps to have a friend who was alive when dragons still flew over the Fire Nation. Druk is found at the mouth of his cave with Sokka's boomerang in his mouth. He turns to face the group and can tell he is in trouble. Druk drops the boomerang at Zuko's feet then moves aside from his cave, his head hanging. Katara and Aang go in to bring out all that is in there. Along with the specific missing items - including the crowns - there is a heaping of gold and jewels from the royal treasury, Chief Hakoda's missing bone knife, Bato's favorite wolf helmet, and numerous other things no one is quite sure where they came from. Fan leaves to return the sextant and the knives, she has her men return the treasury items. Zuko turns to Druk who has the decency to know he did a bad thing.

"I get it, you are a dragon, you like to do dragon things but we all have to learn what those are. Stealing from your friends is not a good thing." Zuko says, chastizing him like he is a child. "You put the palace on edge. I had Fan ready to fall on her sword because she thought someone got in close enough to steal from me. We thought someone was trying to kill me."

Druk makes a sound that almost sounds shocked like 'no'. He still hangs his head. It is really hard not to give in and scratch his head.

"We'll figure out how to get you a proper hoard, but for now no more snacks between meals and no night time flights until you can keep yourself from stealing." Zuko orders. "I know buddy I don't want to punish you but you had us there for a bit."

"Perhaps, nephew, a better punishment would be to put him on guard duty, maybe the treasury or the catacombs." Iroh offers, he apparently is not immune to dragon eyes.

"We will look into it. Back to the Fire Lord's chambers while we deal with this." Zuko orders. Druk trudges off back into the palace.

"At least children are easier than baby dragons." Iroh offers. Zuko sighs.

"Please not you too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Sad baby dragon! I promise he gets to redeem himself. There should never be sad baby dragon! I will write a sequel I promise! 
> 
> Cheers!  
> HomeAgainRose


	6. You Get Nothing Passed Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toph hates secrets. 
> 
> Prompt #2: Momtara and Dadko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea in mind for this one but then Toph decided she wanted to do this. So here we go.

It takes great skill to get anything passed Toph. More often then not she knows everything that goes on in a given room or at least in this group of people who has become more family than friends. It was easier to know everything when they were camping and constantly in contact with the earth. The Western Air Temple was the greatest. Extremely entertaining whenever Katara crossed through the main courtyard. Then again teenage boys around a pretty girl always are. Aang is rather oblivious how much potential competition he could potentially be dealing with. Haru she had expected, the banished Prince and the Mechanist's son she had not. Katara's affections were harder to place. The house on Ember Island does indeed have stone floors but only on the first floor. That's how she knows there is something going on that she doesn't know about.

Sokka and Suki were so obvious. Everyone would have figured them out. But now there are definitely secrets. Enough that Toph has actually gotten up to observe Aang's firebending training. She knows this whole mystery has something to do with firebending training. She is rewarded the first day she goes. Toph is not the only one who came to watch.

Katara is sitting practically at the end of the bench, heart racing. Toph raises an eyebrow. Well she could be here to observe Aang's instruction. She did that when Toph first started teaching. She could also be here to watch Aang whose crush is more obvious than he thinks. Toph shifts her feet listening and feeling. Katara's heart is racing, her breath shallow like from a fight and she is super focused on the pair before her. Interesting. Toph recognizes this mix of reactions. Either Katara has been in a fight or she's turned on. With a small smile, Toph shifts her focus back to the lesson before her.

While her earthbending lets her somewhat see what is going on around her, her detail work leaves much to be desired. Not that she hasn't tried but faces and fine details of people often get lost. She can however get a general shape of people which should be enough to finally figure out what's going on with Katara. Toph narrows her focus to Aang first. At sixteen he might be taller than Katara but he still feels stretched out and thin. A child still growing into his body. Toph signs and shifts her focus to the banished Prince beside him.

The few descriptions Toph has gotten from Suki pretty much confirm what she expected. Zuko is the second oldest of the group but definitely the most grown up. She can sense his broad shoulders, narrow waist, men shaped as such often drew the attention of the women at the Earth Rumbles. He's tall too, taller than Sokka. In Toph's sense Zuko feels very much a man in comparison to Aang. She bets he moves like royalty, that commanding presence which draws the attention of every eye in the room.

Toph's attention is drawn back to Katara. Turned on she decides. Makes perfect sense. There had always been subtle differences between how Katara behaves around Zuko than the rest of them. She mothers them to the point Suki calls her 'Momtara' behind her back. (No one is foolish enough to call her so to her face. Even Toph isn't that stupid). Zuko she treats as an equal, a partner to face the world with. And a partner he plays. He helps her, backs her up against any of them, lends an ear. In all honesty it doesn't surprise her that Katara has a crush. It surprises her that it took so long to realize. The real question is if he reciprocates.

Toph's about to turn to Katara for some teasing and subtle questions when the older girl abruptly stands and goes into the house. Zuko follows her a moment or two later. Toph looks around a touch confused. She can't shake the feeling she is missing something crucial. And she hates missing anything crucial. She contemplates asking Aang but he's more oblivious than the rest of them and far too naive. She wonders sometimes if he even knows what sex is. She's too late anyway since he too has left the courtyard.

"I see you finally figured it out." Sokka's voice says from beside her on the bench. A quick check puts Suki beside him.

"That Sweetness has a crush? Fairly obvious. I'd assume to for those with eyes." Toph says. Sokka has the audacity to chuckle. "Wanna let me in on the secret, Snoozles or must I beat it out of you?"

"Toph, you know they've been fucking since shortly after we came here." Suki says direct and to the point. Toph almost falls over. She misses Earth Kingdom marble.

"What! How do you know? How did I miss this?"

"Well I walked in on them in a compromising position. Didn't realize Katara wasn't alone until Zuko hit his head on the desk." Suki says. She explains further when Toph looks confused. "He had been under the desk with his mouth..."

"Holy shit. Sparky? Seriously?"

"Yep. Katara came to me to explain later. Right because the moaning was just from a new game." Suki says with a chuckle.

"You're okay with this? Sugar Queen is your sister."

"Truly wanted to duel him when I found out but the guy's scary good with those swords. Besides no one has successfully ever told Katara what to do. Even Dad had issues with her." Sokka explains. Suki shoots him a look.

"Tell her the rest."

"The rest?"

"It's not honorable to threaten a guy who's tied up and quite clearly enjoying himself." Sokka says sheepishly. "They sneak off after firebending because Aang usually sneaks in an hour of airbending before you make him go earthbend."

"So while I'm busting my ass to teach the Avatar his bending so he can save the world, they're using my lessons as an excuse to fuck?" Toph says completely outraged first because she missed something this big and her friends have been using her lessons as their cover.

"Honestly we're not sure they've gotten there yet." Suki explains. Toph curses. There's no way to confirm if that's true or false. Not all floors are stone. Toph really misses the Western Air Temple.

"I guess I better go chuck a couple boulders at Twinkletoes. Who's got the action?" Toph says as she prepares to go find her flighty student.

"We're both in on ten each for who confirms closest to the day we figure it out." Sokka says. He knows she's his sister but he wants to see his bro's face when he finds out they all knew.

Toph pauses for a moment, contemplating everything she knows about Katara and Zuko. Including everything she just observed. Looks like it's going to be a mammoth of an earthbending lesson.

"Today. Ten on today." Sorry Aang, there are going to be bruises but Katara deserves this.

*~*~*

The gold rests heavy in everyone's pockets as Katara starts to set out dinner. No one has missed that she has been humming under her breath. Zuko is barely apart from her, apparently doing his best to help her without touching her - like he so desperately seems to want to. Looks are exchanged across the more observant members of the group. Aang is playing with Momo and as usual, oblivious to what is going on. Toph turns her attention back to the pair serving dinner. Unlike Sokka and Suki, she can follow the heartbeats, and oh boy is that entertaining, since now Zuko and Katara's hearts beat in sync of each other. Apparently her guess was correct. Well she doubts they'll kill her over the nicknames.

"So does this mean we have both a Momtara and a Dadko?" Zuko drops the bowl he is holding and Katara turns bright red. They stumble trying to figure out what to say. Toph smirks. "Pay up Snoozles. Told you it was today."

"What was today?" Aang asks, now he decides to pay attention.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Seriously Toph remind me never to bet against you." Sokka says as he hands Toph her winnings.

Toph leans back in her seat and smirks. She really does know everything now. Besides now she's curious if Katara really is going to end up a true queen. Probably she thinks. Now that really would be entertaining.


End file.
